


Beauty and the Monster (Loki x Reader AU)

by longliveloki



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beauty and the Beast AU, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Jötunn Loki, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is Beast, Reader is Belle, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveloki/pseuds/longliveloki
Summary: Because of his cruel and arrogant ways, Prince Loki has been turned into a hideous monster. The spell can only be broken if Loki can allow someone into his heart, and win his way into their heart as well.(Y/N) has only ever wanted to read and go on adventures, not burdened by the way society believes she should live and act.When these two collide, will (Y/N)'s headstrong, warm compassion be enough to thaw the ice that covers Loki's heart?(Rated E for now since there will be eventual smut, violence, and character death)





	1. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters or the ideas in this story, and I'm making no money off of this. I'm just combining two things I love!

Once upon a time, in a castle that gleamed as if it were made of solid gold, there lived a selfish and spoiled prince named Loki. He had everything he could possibly dream of; money, jewels, women, and yet he wanted more. Little did he know, his cruel and unkind heart would cost him dearly.

 

On a cold and stormy winter night, a beggar came to the castle’s front door, frantically knocking. When Loki opened the door, he was aghast at how petty and dirty the beggar appeared.

“Please, fair prince, I am but an old beggar who needs shelter from this perilous storm,” the beggar coughed, pulling out an unbloomed red rose from underneath his ratty jacket. “I offer you this pristine rose if you would be so kind as to let me rest here until the storm is over.” 

The prince scoffed, “Do you really think that I would allow such a dirty, repulsive being into my glorious castle? Go, be gone. You have no place here. And even if I were to grant you sanction into my home, you would need to offer me more than just a simple rose.” Loki waves his hand, trying to shoo the beggar away. 

“Prince, you should never shun those that aren’t pleasing to your eye, for beauty is found within, in one’s soul.” The beggar’s coughing became worse, only making Loki grimace even more, attempting to shoo the man away again.

Suddenly, the beggar is engulfed in a blinding, golden light. His appearance changing before Loki’s very eyes. The haggard appearance of the beggar was no more. In his place stood a tall man, regal in appearance. He wore armor of gold, with a golden patch covering his right eye, his white beard immaculate. Gone was the image of a petty man, in his place was a powerful sorcerer.

“Oh, cruel prince,” his voice boomed, “for your selfish and evil ways, I shall place a curse upon you and your household.” 

Loki, realizing that the beggar was not as he seemed, frantically tried to apologize for his mistake, but to no avail. 

The sorcerer had turned Loki into a hideous monster, his entire body blue and fiercely cold to the touch. The whites of his eyes now black, the rest, blood red. 

The sorcerer held up his rose again, twirling it in his fingers. 

“This rose I hold is enchanted, it will start to bloom on your twenty-first year of life. If you are to fall in love, and gain their love in return, before the last petal falls, the spell will be broken.  
However, if you are to fail, then you shall remain a monster and those of your household shall remain cursed for the all eternity. I offer you this magic mirror,” the sorcerer hands Loki both the rose and mirror, “this shall be your only tie to the outside world, as you are to never leave your castle grounds.” 

Once more, the sorcerer is engulfed in golden light, leaving Loki to mourn the loss of his humanity.

 

As the years go by, Loki falls into a deep depression, despair taking over and clouding his mind, for who could ever learn to love someone as hideous as him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin = the sorcerer  
> I've been planning to write a fic like this for so long.  
> I've always wanted to write a multi-chapter fic, and this idea clearly is multi-chapter worthy.  
> I want to stick to the original, animated film as much as possible, but for the sake of character  
> development and plot, I will more than likely be omitting a few characters and scenes  
> (mainly the musical scenes such as "Be Our Guest" as it's going to be quite difficult to write that scene down in words).  
> But I might briefly mention them, who knows.  
> Let me know what you guys think would be best and I'll take it into consideration! :)
> 
> Yes, there will be smut. It won't be for a while, it will be a slow burn. But there WILL be smut!
> 
> Also, imagine Loki as looking like he does in his Jötunn form!


	2. Beauty, Books, and an Annoying Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are formally introduced to Y/N and get a small glimpse of what a normal day is like for her.

Swinging the front door open, (Y/N) happily bounces down the streets of the quaint village she grew up in, eager to get to the bookshop seeing as she finished her book in one day - _again_. 

Waving to all of her village friends along the way, (Y/N) hastily makes her way down the streets, ignoring all of the strange looks she gets from many of the younger dames. 

_They clearly don’t understand the beauty of reading, instead happy to sit down and do what their husbands say. Oh well, their loss. More books for me!_ Sarah can’t help but roll her eyes when she hears the girls whispering.

After a few minutes of hurried skipping, (Y/N) arrives at the bookshop, her heart skipping a beat as it always does when she looks at all of the books surrounding her.

“Hello? I’m here to return the book I borrowed yesterday!” 

The book keeper turns to (Y/N), astonished that she’s back already.  
“(Y/N), how wonderful it is to see you again. Have you finished that book already?”

(Y/N) smiles happily, “Yes, I finished it just last night! Have you anything new today?” She wanders around, tracing the books’ spines with her fingertips.

The book keeper just shakes his head, chuckling, “Dear (Y/N), I’m afraid I haven’t anything new, and I certainly wouldn’t get anything in one day!” 

Figuring as much, (Y/N) grabs a very familiar book from the shelf in front of her.  
“Well in that case, then I will borrow this book here!”

“(Y/N), you’ve read that entire book three times!” The book keeper can barely keep the astonishment off his face. He knew (Y/N) loved that book, but not enough to read it a fourth time.

(Y/N) twirls around, sighing dreamily, “I know, but this book is my favorite. The magic, the romance! There are fire-breathing dragons and knights who save princesses. It’s a story I don’t believe I will ever grow tired of reading.”

Seeing how smitten (Y/N) was with the book, the book keeper puts a hand on her shoulder, laughing heartily, “Then, my dear, that book is all yours!”

(Y/N)’s eyes widen almost comically, “Oh, thank you sir, thank you! How kind of you.. I will treasure this book for the rest of my days.” She kisses the book keeper’s cheek and waltzes out the door, ready to head back home and start reading once again.

As (Y/N) dreamily meanders her way back home, she completely misses what everyone is saying about her, too wrapped up in her daydreams.

“She looks out of it, is she ill?”  
“Wow, no wonder her nickname is Beauty!”  
“I can’t believe that she still isn’t with Tony, he’s so handsome!”

One man in the crowd hears all of the commotion about (Y/N), his ears perking up at just the simple mention of the blonde haired girl. His companion, Wade, can’t help but gawk at all of the pretty dames circling about.  
“Wow, Tony, look at all of these beautiful girls! I’m sure you could have any one of them!”

Tony didn’t seem impressed, instead almost grimacing at the thought of someone like _him_ being with girls that aren’t his gorgeous (Y/N). Being a heartthrob was almost akin to a curse for him, as he could have any women he desires, but the one woman he _does_ desire cannot stand to be around him.

Nevertheless, Tony pushed his way through the crowded streets, stalking after (Y/N), desperate to talk to her again to see if she has changed her mind at all about being his lady. Wade followed begrudgingly, knowing exactly how this situation will pander out.

(Y/N) walked fast through the streets, Tony having a hard time keeping up, stopping for a moment to flash his muscles to a group of girls swooning over him. Ever determined, though, he pressed on until he got to (Y/N)’s house just a moment after she did. 

“Why hello there, (Y/N). Fancy meeting you here,” he purred, a huge grin on his face.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, “Yes, fancy meeting you here, at my house.” She wanted to wipe that smirk off of Tony’s face. 

Tony took a step forward and grabbed the book she was holding, flipping through the pages with a perplexed look on his face.  
“How on earth can you read something like this? There are no pictures at all! What boring rubbish!” He huffed, throwing the book on the ground, “You should start paying attention to me, I _am_ the talk of the town, all day every day.” 

(Y/N) picked up the book and dusted it off, hoping that none of the pages were damaged.

Tony tsks, “It’s not healthy for a woman to read, anyways. Soon they start to have their own thoughts, and where is the fun in that?”

Not believing he actually said that, (Y/N) snorts, “I believe you’re stuck in the dark ages, Tony. Now if you will excuse me, I have a book to read and a father to help out.” She curtsies, shooting a piercing glare at Tony before heading inside, slamming the door shut in his face.

For a moment, Wade thinks that maybe Tony has reached his limit seeing as he is completely silent. Suddenly, Tony turns around, a star struck look on his face but determination burning in his eyes. 

“Ah, Wade, the more she fights me, the more I want to make her submit. I simply cannot wait for the day I make her mine.”  
Tony saunters off, leaving a creeped out Wade behind. During rare times like these, Wade wonders why on earth he looks up to someone as strange as Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured it out:  
> Tony = Gaston  
> Wade = Lefou
> 
> I can really see this story forming, and I'm so excited! I'm **hoping** that I can  
>  finish a chapter a day, but of course I won't release a chapter every single day,  
> then things will end too soon!  
> I'll think about how I want my updates to go. Of course, I won't leave you hanging for too long!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this second chapter! I'll see you in the next one. :)


	3. Off to the Fair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet (Y/N)'s father and see what that cute old man has  
> been up to!

As soon as (Y/N) closes the door in Tony’s face, she hears a small ***boom*** go off below her. She hurries into her basement, worried that maybe her father had been hurt in the explosion.  
“Papa? Are you okay?”

Stan is sitting at his workbench, rubbing the soot from his face.  
“I hate this dreadful thing,” he grumbles, kicking the machine he’s currently working on. “I’m just about to give up on this dang contraption! There’s no possible way I can get it to work by tomorrow,” he sits down and sighs miserably.

(Y/N)’s heart tears seeing her father like that.  
“Papa, you always say it will never work, but it always does! I know you’ll win the competition tomorrow, you’re the best there is for miles.” She hugs her father, knowing that should cheer him up. “You’ll become a world famous inventor!”

Stan seems to cheer up quite a bit.  
“Well then, what are we waiting for?” He shimmies his way underneath the machine, holding out his hand to (Y/N), “Can you hand me the wrench on the rocking chair?” He goes to fasten a bolt on the side of the machine. “Ah, yes, that’s better. Now, did you have a nice time in town?”

(Y/N) smiles and pulls out the book she was given.  
“I got myself a new book!” She looks down, her brows furrowing, “but papa, do you think I’m strange?” 

Stan sits up, a pair of ridiculous looking goggles over his eyes. “Strange? Why would you think that you are strange?” 

Hearing the concern in her father’s voice, (Y/N) tries to seem like she doesn’t mind _too_ much.  
“Oh you know… I just don’t feel as if I fit in. I don’t have many people to talk to.”

Stan chuckles while he tinkers with his machine.  
“What about that handsome fella, Tony? He seems to enjoy talking with you quite a bit.”

Shuddering, (Y/N) can’t help but grimace.  
“Papa, Tony may be handsome, but he is pig-headed and crude. He is definitely not the one for me!”

Stan tightens one more bolt, wiping sweat off of his brow.  
“Well, don’t you worry the, dear. After I’m finished with this invention, we can start a new life someplace else!” He finishes his sentence off with a small kick to the machine, causing it to whir to life and cut wood automatically, just as it should.  
“By the Gods, we did it!”

(Y/N) cheers with her father, “Oh papa, it’s working! I’ll go hitch Sleipnir so we can get you off to the fair early.” 

**(magical fast forward to when Stan is leaving)**

Stan hops onto Sleipnir, who huffs happily, nuzzling (Y/N)’s face as she feeds him an apple.  
“Alright papa, I hope you have a safe ride to the fair! I know you’ll win,” (Y/N) says, giving Stan a kiss on the cheek.

And with a final goodbye, Stan gallops down the town’s roads, eager to get to the fair before the sun goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made the father Stan Lee. :) I simply couldn't help myself.  
> EVERY character in this story will be played by one of the Marvel characters!  
> Instead of Phillipe, I used Sleipnir, which is Odin's horse in Norse Mythology.
> 
> Sorry the chapters are so short, once the beast/Loki comes in, I'll start drawing out  
> the chapters since I will need to go into more detail.
> 
> I put a time skip because I figured it would be boring to explain hitching a horse  
> to a carriage lmao.


	4. The Foreboding Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan accidentally takes a wrong turn during his journey, which leads him into trouble with a pack of wolves. Managing to outrun the wolves, Stan finds himself seeking shelter from a sudden storm, though the castle he seeks shelter in isn't exactly so inviting.

And with a final goodbye, Stan gallops down the town’s roads, eager to get to the fair before the sun goes down.

After half a day of traveling, Stan and Sleipnir find that they are lost when they come to a fork in the road.  
“Dangit, we should be there by now. I’m guessing we missed a turn a ways back…” Stan trails off when he notices a sign pointing to his destination, though the path seems to be dark and foreboding, the other path is bright and sunny, however it’s not the path that they need to take. Sleipnir begins to start on his own towards the sunny path, but Stan pulls on the reigns.  
“Now now, boy. Let’s go down the right path, maybe it’s a shortcut of some sorts.”

They make their way through the dark thicket at a fast pace, occasionally being spooked by unknown noises. When they reach what seems to be the most dense area, a group of bats suddenly flies out of a nearby bush, scaring Sleipnir who then runs like mad, not listening to Stan’s commands and pulls on the reigns. Sleipnir stops just short of nearly falling off a cliff, bucking Stan off of him and running away as fast as possible.  
“Sleipnir! **Sleipnir!** That damned-” Stan stops stalking when he hears growling coming from just a short distance from his face. A pack of wolves emerges from the bushes ahead of him, looking ravenous.

Stan scrambles to his feet and runs as fast as he can, not daring to look back. He can hear the wolves are after him, closing in. He wills his legs to go faster, images of his precious daughter, (Y/N), filling his mind. His lungs are burning when he comes across a large metal gate that looks to be the entrance to the grounds of a massive castle. He shakes the gate, calling out for help. When the gate opens by itself, he shakes off his surprise and wastes no time in slamming the gate shut in the wolves’ faces, a torrential downpour starting as soon as the gate closes. 

Stan has no choice but to seek shelter in the castle, though just seeing how dark and abandoned it looks is enough to make him shudder. He runs to the castle’s front doors, frantically knocking when the door seemingly creaks open on its own. Swallowing his fear and steeling his nerves, Stan takes a hesitant step into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, however, the next one will be much longer. :)  
> We're almost at the "beast", guys! I'm so excited to bring him into the mix.
> 
> Again, sorry for the short chapters. I've been trying to cut the chapters off  
> at opportune moments, seeing as I don't want a few chapters that are 10k words each.  
> I promise the chapters won't be so short after this, or at least they shouldn't seeing  
> as I have a ton of describing to do!
> 
> Enjoy chapter 4! The next chapter will be coming soon. :D


	5. The House is Alive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Stan wanted was a dry place to sleep for the night, but it seems that the   
> abandoned mansion isn't really so abandoned after all...

Stan closes the door behind him, his eyes trying to adjust to how dark the castle is.  
“Hello? Is anyone in here?”

Unbeknownst to Stan, there were in fact not one, but two beings in his presence, and sitting not too far away from the entranceway.   
“Sad, that old fart must have lost his way in the woods,” Peter said, barely whispering.  
“Peter, keep quiet! Perhaps he’ll leave,” Vision whispers back harshly.

Stan thinks he hears someone whispering.  
“Is someone there? I’m sorry to barge in unannounced, but my horse ran from me back in the woods and I need a place to stay for tonight.”

Peter gives Vision a pitiful look.  
“No, Peter. Do not say anything!” Vision attempts to get Peter to keep quiet by putting one of his hands over Peter’s mouth. Peter slaps his hand away rather violently, causing Vision to howl in pain.   
“Of course, sir, you are most welcome here!” Peter exclaims, happy he has Stan’s attention at last. 

Stan looks around, wondering who on earth could be talking. He picks up a nearby candlestick for light, swinging it around. Stan lets out a startled yelp when the candlestick he was holding bops him on the head, dropping it in shock.   
“Oh now you’ve done it, Peter! You were supposed to keep your mouth shut!” Vision chastises, grunting when Stan picks him up.  
“How fascinating! You’re a simple clock, yet you can talk! How is this even possible?” Stan tinkers with Vision, poking the swinging pendulum and moving his minute and second hands.  
“I’m terribly sorry, it’s just that I’ve never seen a clock like you before! Especially one that can talk!” Stan sniffles, putting Vision back down.   
“Oh sir, you’re completely soaked. Here, let me direct you to the fire so you can warm yourself up.”

Stan follows Peter towards the den, Vision hot on their heels.  
“Peter! You don’t know what will happen if _he_ sees this!”

Unbeknownst to them all, said _he_ has been watching the whole fiasco unfold from an overhead walkway, rushing away as soon as the group gets to the den. 

Stan takes a look around the room. For a place so abandoned, it’s furnished very lavishly still. The ceilings are lower than he anticipated, giving the room a nice, cozy feeling. The fireplace was gigantic, quickly heating up the room. He takes a seat in a large, wooden chair, the red velvet cushion feeling like a cloud. Suddenly, a matching footstool barks and runs up to him, nudging his feet so it can act as a proper footstool.  
“What a good boy!” Stan can hardly contain his excitement as a coat rack comes and takes his sopping wet jacket from him. “I must say, this is spectacular service!”

Vision is practically seething at the audacity Stan has to sit in his master’s chair and use his master’s furniture!  
“I’ve had enough of this! I’m in charge and you need to-”  
Before he can finish his sentence, a table with a tea set runs him over, stopping next to Stan.  
The teapot turns to Stan, asking him if he would like some tea. Vision desperately tries to stop what’s happening, but to no avail.   
Stan grabs one of the steaming cups that the teapot filled, taking a long sip of the warm tea.   
The tea cup begins to giggle, wriggling around.  
“Hehe, his moustache is tickling me, papa!”   
“Oh my, hello little fella!” Stan is nearly overwhelmed by the amount of talking objects.

Suddenly, the doors to the den swing open, a gust of wind blowing out the fire and Peter’s flames. All at once, it seems the household items dash for cover, trying to hid themselves from who or what is making it’s presence known.

Stan gasps in horror as his eyes lay upon the being that steps into the room. His skin is blue, there seem to be carvings on his forehead. His eyes are blood red, the pupils entirely black. The hairs on Stan’s neck stand on end when their gazes meet and lock, a certain dread pumping through his veins. 

With a sickening growl, the monster begins to stalk towards Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's finally here!   
> Sorry for the wait, work has been hella busy and that's usually when  
> I get the time to write.  
> Next we'll see what Loki does with our dear Stan!


	6. Unwanted Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the monster's arrival, Stan is face to face with the owner of the castle, who clearly is  
> very unhappy that he has unexpected company.

With a sickening growl, the monster begins to stalk towards Stan.”

The monster gets within a foot of Stan, hovering over him.  
“My my, it seems someone was _unfortunate_ enough to stumble upon my humble abode,” the monster growls menacingly. “And why, pray tell,” he starts, walking towards Peter and Vision, “is he still here?”

Peter gulps, but tries to explain the situation despite nearly shaking in fear.  
“Master… this man was lost in the woods and he was drenched, quickly becoming sick -”  
Said “Master” blows what seems to be an icy air towards Peter, putting out his flames.  
Vision steps in, attempting to save himself from the Master’s wrath.  
“Master, I’d like to take this chance to tell you that I was completely against this from the beginning. I attempted to stop them, but they refused to listen to me!”  
Glaring at Vision, the Master makes a hand motion to be quiet.

He turns to Stan again, the fury somehow evident in his dark eyes.  
“Who are you? What are you doing here in _my_ castle?”  
Stan takes a step back, trying to gain some distance from the monster.  
“I...well I was lost and I needed somewhere dry to stay so I -”  
The monster takes a step forwards, closing the distance in one, large step.  
“You are not welcome here!” He roars, Stan too scared to do much but stare at him.  
“Why do you keep staring at me, hm? Is there something _wrong_?” The monster taunts, taking pleasure in seeing how terrified the poor old man is.

Stan turns around, trying to run away, but the monster is faster, he runs around Stan and blocks the only exit from the den.  
“So, you’ve come to stare at a monster?”  
Stan shivers, “No, I simply needed a place to stay!”  
Grinning evilly, the monster picks Stan up, throwing him over his shoulder.  
“Well then, I’ll give you a _very_ nice place to stay!”

The monster rushes out of the den, slamming the door shut. Peter, Vision, and the rest of the others completely speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, I keep having to keep the chapters short....  
> Sorry D:


	7. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edit: As of now (5/12/18), I am back from my long hiatus! If you would like to see a small update, I have posted the actual story chapter 7.  
> **   
>  **I want to leave this chapter here so I can respond to any comments that may come my way.  
> **   
>  **Thank you for understanding!**

Hey guys! So, work has been crazy busy lately so I haven't had as much time to work on this fic and my other one, Ástvinur.  
Due to the increase of bullshit my superiors like to shove onto me (being a secretary sucks), the next chapter will more than likely take a while to do, as when I'm not working at my job,  
I'm working at home to take care of my aunt who is going through chemo.

So basically, my life is work, taking care of my aunt, and sleeping. Occasionally I can get out and see a friend, but life doesn't seem to want me to do much else.  
I'm so sorry guys, things have been very tough and life keeps throwing crap at me. I love this story and I love Ástvinur as well, I WILL NOT be giving either of them up,  
but updates will more than likely be slower.

Hopefully you can forgive me!

 

With love,  
Sera


	8. Here Comes the... Brutal Rejection?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony believed that he could win (Y/N) over, but (Y/N) is proving to be a much more difficult catch than planned.

Wade and Tony gaze upon (Y/N)'s quaint cottage, both excited for what is about to come.

“This will surely be a surprise for your dear (Y/N)! She will never see this coming, huh Tony?” Wade’s eyes dart nervously from Tony to the cottage.  
“Yes, my dear friend. Today is her lucky day!” Tony turns around to a mass of people, all dressed as if going to a party.  
“First off, I would like to thank each and every one of you for attending my wedding. I must ask you all to wait in anticipation as I must first… propose to her!” Everyone around Tony laughs, some of his fangirls cry in the back of the group. Tony turns to Wade, “Now, Wade, when (Y/N) comes out that door-”  
“I know, I know,” Wade interrupts. He turns to a small band and motions for them to start playing “Here Comes the Bride.” Tony freaks out and hits Wade over the head. “No, not now!” 

Sauntering over to (Y/N)’s door, Tony pounds his fist on the door three times. After a few seconds, a loud, audible groan can be heard. The door opens slowly to reveal a rather annoyed looking (Y/N). “Ah, Tony… what a... _wonderful_ surprise,” she says, not trying to hide her disdain.  
Tony flashes a toothy smile and pushes his way into (Y/N)’s house. “Why yes, I am a man of many surprises. You know… there isn’t a girl alive that wouldn’t want to be in your shoes right now,” Gaston says, striding up to a mirror and checking out his reflection. “Today is the day, beautiful (Y/N), that all of your dreams come true.” 

(Y/N) couldn’t help but scoff at his statement. “Yes, because of course you know what my dreams are,” she says sarcastically. Clearly, the sarcasm went straight over Tony’s head. “My dear, I believe you are beginning to understand me. I know all of your dreams, for I am in each one.” Tony plops down on (Y/N)’s favorite reading chair, propping his muddy feet up on one of her book piles. “Just imagine.. We will have six, no, seven!”  
(Y/N)’s brows furrow. “Seven what? Dogs?”  
Tony chuckles, “No, (Y/N), boys! We will have seven, burly boys.”  
(Y/N) nearly chokes. “Excuse me?” Tony flashes her a devious grin. “Really. And do you know who the beautiful wife in that situation will be?” 

(Y/N)’s eyes dart around the room. She knows exactly what Tony will say, but decides to humor him. “Hmm, let me guess…” Before she can finish, Tony beats her to it. “You, my sweet (Y/N).” (Y/N) tries to keep herself from gagging. “Wow.. I don’t really know what to say, Tony. I’m afraid you’ve left my speechless.” 

Tony grabs her shoulders and looks into her eyes, pushing her against the front door. “(Y/N), please tell me that you’ll marry me.” Without breaking eye contact, (Y/N) pushes Tony’s hands off and reaches for the door knob behind her, opening the door with her back against it and causing Tony to fall forwards and into the mud. “I’m truly sorry, Tony, but I’m afraid you’re just too good for me,” (Y/N) says, trying to hide a smirk. She heads back into her house and closes the door in Tony’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm back! So sorry for the long wait.  
> My aunt was dealing with breast cancer, my sister became ill with pneumonia,  
> and my dog dropped dead in my arms at the young age of 5. So needless to say,  
> I really needed a break. My life was hectic and tragic and I just needed time to  
> get my bearings and work through what life was throwing at me.
> 
> Seeing all of the support my fics were getting warmed my heart and renewed my  
> passion for writing. You all mean so much to me, I don't think you'll ever understand  
> how much it touched me to see all of the comments. I cried haha!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try and get on a steady schedule. Please, leave a comment,  
> suggestion (for new fics), or constructive criticism. You are all loved and appreciated. <3


	9. Papa is Missing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) can't seem to catch a break, can she?

As soon as the door closed in Tony’s face, the wedding band begins playing “Here Comes the Bride”. Wade immediately cuts them off when he hears Tony groaning behind him, turning to see Tony covered in mud with one of (Y/N)’s pigs in his lap. Tony shoves the pig off him and stands up, trying to shake off the mud. Not wanting to make things worse, Wade cautiously approaches Tony and helps him brush off as much mud as possible.

“So uh… how did it go?” Wade asks, looking everywhere but at Tony’s face. Suddenly, Tony grabs Wade by his shirt collar, face red and eyes burning in anger.  
“I will have (Y/N) as my wife someday soon, no matter what!” He yells, dropping Wade into the mud and stomps away.  
Wade looks at (Y/N)’s pig, who stares up at him. “What a touchy man…” The pig grunts in agreement as Wade runs off after Tony, the “wedding” group dispersing as well.

After everyone left, (Y/N) poked her head out of her door, asking her animals if Tony was gone. She sighs in relief when she sees no one in sight. “Can you guys believe that he asked me to be his wife? Me, of all people… the wife of someone so brainless and bland. Can you see me as Madame Stark? As his obedient and equally as bland wife. No… I can’t see it, most definitely not. I want so much more than this boring, rural life.” (Y/N) rushes around to feed her animals while humming. “I want fun adventures somewhere grand and exciting. There is nothing more that I could possible want, other than to have someone understand me, to understand that I want more than everyone believes I deserve...” 

(Y/N) trails off her little rant when she sees Sleipnir galloping down the street to her cottage. To her horror, (Y/N) notices that her father isn’t with the horse.  
“Sleipnir! Oh my, what on earth are you doing here? Where is Papa? Please Sleipnir, take me to Papa!” (Y/N) flings herself onto Sleipnir and takes off as fast as Sleipnir can go.  
______________________________

After a long while, (Y/N) and Sleipnir make it to the exterior of the ominous castle.  
“What is this place? What a terrifying castle…” Sleipnir begins to jerk around, obviously nervous or scared of something. (Y/N) hops off of him and strokes his mane, attempting to calm him down, when she sees her father’s hat in this distance. (Y/N) rushes towards her father’s hat, picking it up and holding it to her breast.  
“Papa…” she whispers, a tear falling down her cheek. She takes a deep breath, and with renewed vigor, marches towards the entrance of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd here is the next installment.  
> Down the road things will change drastically, as I do intend to have smut and darker themes.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> Also, DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters or the ideas in this story, and I'm making no money off of this. I'm just combining two things I love!


	10. Fateful Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is finally reunited with her father. But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long dashes are for a time/place skip! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter. :)  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment on how I'm doing! I love hearing feedback!

Peter yawned and stretched his candelabra arms as Vision continuously chastised him for letting the old man into the castle.  
“You just couldn’t keep your mouth shut, now could you? You just _had_ to let him in and invite him to stay, yes? What made you think it was okay to not only let him have some of our best tea, but also sit in Master’s chair and pet his dog?!”  
Peter winces, Vision’s voice much too loud. “I was simply trying to be courteous…”

_______________________

(Y/N) reaches the castle doors in no time. She doesn’t wait to knock and pushes the door open, eyes straining to see in the dark.  
“Hello? Can anyone help me?” (Y/N) calls out, but when she receives no answer, she decides to look around herself and ascends the stairs in the grand foyer, determined to find her father.

_______________________

Steve turns to his son, Bucky, to hop into the tub of hot water nearby.  
“Pops! Pops! A girl just came to the castle,” Buck exclaims excitedly, hopping around his father.  
Knowing how his son can be a bit of a story spinner, Steve clicks his tongue. “Not now, my boy. You know I won’t believe a single word.”   
Bucky groans in annoyance. “But Pops, I’m telling the truth, I swear! I saw her with my own eyes!”  
Steve shushes his son, “Not one more word from you. Now, into the tub!” Steve lifts his son into the tub just as Gamora, the featherduster enters the room, clearly frantic.   
“Steve! There’s a girl in the castle, I just saw her!” Bucky pokes his head out of the water. “See Pops? I told you!”

______________________

Vision continues to scold Peter, “Irresponsible, unintelligent, ridiculous --”  
“Papa?” (Y/N) calls into the dark. Peter and Vision stop dead in their tracks and turn to look at the girl.   
“Oh my - did you see that? There’s a girl here!” Peter whispers.   
“Of course it’s a girl, are you daft?” Vision retorts. Peter shakes his head, “No, Vision, she’s the one! She’s come to help break the spell!” He hops after the girl, Vision grabbing him and motioning for him to take it slow. The pair follow (Y/N) as she heads down a narrow hallway. They open up the door that leads to (Y/N)’s father, the door creaking.  
“Papa? Papa are you there?” (Y/N) begins to go up the stairs. “Wait! If someone is there, please help me look for my father!” She waits a few seconds, not hearing a response. “That’s strange… I could have sworn someone was there.”  
Just then, Stan’s voice echoes from up the stairs. “(Y/N), is that you? (Y/N)?”  
(Y/N) flies up the stairs to find her father in a holding cell.  
“Papa! Papa I’m so glad to have found you!” she cries, Stan’s eyes widening in confusion. “(Y/N), how did you find me?” (Y/N) ignores his question and grabs his cold, clammy hands. “Oh Papa, your hands are freezing. Quick, we have to get you out of here.”   
Stan reaches out of his cell and grabs (Y/N) by the shoulders. “Listen to me, (Y/N). You _must_ leave this place.”   
(Y/N) shakes her head firmly. “No, I need to know who has done this to you.”   
“There is no time to explain. Please, dear, you need to leave now!” Stan’s eyes are distraught.   
“No! I refuse to leave you!” 

Suddenly, a large hand grabs (Y/N) by the shoulder and whips her around and against the cell bars...


	11. Farewell, Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with little options, (Y/N) chooses the only one possible that will ensure her father will be freed from the monster that is keeping him.  
> Unfortunately, her decision is one that will cost her dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the delayed chapter! Work has been so busy.. =.=  
> Without further ado, here's the latest chapter! I will try and finish chapter 11 tomorrow~

(Y/N)’s eyes try to adjust to the darkly lit area, straining to see who her assailant is.  
“What are you doing here?” the figure growls out.  
“(Y/N), run, please!” Stan screams, desperate to get his daughter far away from the monster that did this to him.   
(Y/N) can feel the hair on her neck rise up. “W-who’s there? Who are you?”  
The figure scoffs. “Clearly, I am the master of this castle.”  
(Y/N)’s eye slightly twitches. “Well, dear Master of this castle, I have come for my father. He is clearly ill, please, let him come home with me!”   
The figure sizes (Y/N) up, looming over her. “He shouldn’t have let himself into my castle. He was trespassing upon my land.”   
“My father could die! I will do anything you want if you will just let him go…” (Y/N) trails off, trying to think of a way to get her father our. “You.. you can take me instead. I will take my father’s place.”  
Stan gasps and for a moment, the figure is silent. “You would do something so foolish?”  
“(Y/N), no, please don’t do this.You don’t understand what you are doing!” Stan cries out, barely believing his ears.   
“Yes, I am willing to take his place on the promise that you let him be free.” (Y/N) was starting to sweat, but she would not back down.  
“Fine, girl. But you must promise me one thing as well,” the figure says, sounding amused. (Y/N) fights the urge to roll her eyes. “You must stay here forever.”   
(Y/N)’s mind begins to race, the prospect of staying in such a place forever… no, she must not falter now.   
“Come into the light so I may see whom I will be spending eternity with,” she bravely requests.  
The figure breathes in sharply, but nevertheless steps into the small beam of moonlight.   
(Y/N)’s eyes widen, as she takes in the sight of the being before her. Blue skin, red eyes, his skin littered with different symbols that appear to be under his skin. (Y/N) was taken aback to say the least, but she maintains her ground.   
“Alright.. You have my word. Now let my father go.”  
“Done!” The man unlocks the cell and Stan runs to (Y/N), desperate to get a few words in while he can.  
“Dear, please, I have lived my life, don’t throw yours away for someone like-” Before he could finish, the man grabs Stan by the back of his shirt and drags him down the stairs and out the castle doors.  
“Papa!” (Y/N) screams as she runs after them. “Papa! Wait! Papa I love you, don’t worry about me!”   
“No, no, please spare my daughter!” Stan begins to cry.  
The man scoffs, “She is of no concern to you anymore.”   
Stan is thrown into an awaiting carriage. “Take him back to his village.”   
And with that final command, the carriage takes off into the dark, surrounding forest.


	12. His Name is Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will (Y/N) be able to find peace in the castle she is doomed to stay in forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait. I can usually update on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays as those days work is generally quiet enough  
> for me to bang out chapters.   
> I hope you enjoy the latest chapter! Any and all feedback is welcomed and appreciated. :)

The monster walks up the stairs to the entrance of the castle, Peter hopping up to greet him at the door.  
“Master…”  
“What?!” the monster snaps angrily.  
Peter keeps himself from sighing. “Since our lady will be staying with us for quite a while, I think that you should offer her a room that is more comfortable and will suit her needs,” Peter advises, but is met with a sharp growl, “Okay, I suppose not then…”

__________________________________

The monster rushes downstairs to see (Y/N) walking into the castle, crying.  
She looks him straight in the eyes. “You didn’t even allow me to hug him goodbye? I will never see him again. I couldn’t tell him everything I wanted to tell him…” she trails off, lips trembling as she tries to fight off sobs.  
The monster appears to feel bad, his brows furrowing. “I will show you to your new room.”  
(Y/N) couldn’t believe her own ears. “My new room? I thought that-”  
“You want to stay in the cell?” He asks, a bit irritated.  
“No.” (Y/N) promptly replies, desperate to get away from the dirty and damp cells.   
The monster motions for her to follow him. 

As they make their way down multiple hallways, (Y/N) can’t help but ask, “So.. since I will be staying here forever, I would at least like to know your name.”  
The man stops short, causing (Y/N) to bump into his back. Before she can apologize, she hears him softly say, “Loki. My name is Loki.”  
“Loki… well, you can call me (Y/N), then.”  
Loki clicks his tongue and begins his trip to (Y/N)’s room.

Loki is silent for most of the trip. Peter, who is being used by Loki as a light source, leans in and whispers, “You should say something to her.”  
Loki ‘hmphs’, but begins to speak up. “I uh.. I hope you find this new room to your liking.” Peter motions for Loki to continue. “My castle is now your home as well, so you are free to roam around as you wish, but do not enter the West Wing.”  
(Y/N)’s eyes light up. “Oh? What’s in the West Wing?”  
Loki stops once more. “Just don’t go there! It’s forbidden!” he yells.

When he resumes his walking, (Y/N) reluctantly follows. He had been a bit kind before she asked, she wonders what could be so important in the West Wing? 

__________________________________

They finally arrive at the room (Y/N) will be staying in. When they enter, Loki turns to (Y/N). “If you ever need anything, my servants will be more than happy to attend to you,” he says in an almost tender voice.   
Peter once more leans in and tries to advise Loki. “Ask her to dinner!”  
Loki’s cheeks light up a bit red in embarrassment and slight anger. “You will be joining me for dinner, and that is not a request!”   
Loki storms out of the room, leaving (Y/N) confused and scared.  
The events of the day hitting her full force, she walks to the bed and collapses onto it, crying her poor heart out...


	13. Won't Someone Please Save (Y/N)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan arrives back in town to warn everyone that (Y/N) has been taken hostage by that dreadful monster. But will anyone actually listen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh sorry for the week long wait! My parents were just getting home from Portugal and I just started an online class  
> on top of work, so I've been crazy busy.  
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Tony sat down in a tavern in town, drinking away his problems. “(Y/N) has messed with the wrong man. Who does she think she is? Nobody rejects Tony, nobody!”  
Wade throws his fist in the air. “Darn right, how could she reject someone as manly as you?”  
“I was ousted, jilted, humiliated in public. I can’t take this!” Tony complains, turning his chair around to face the tavern’s fireplace.  
Wade runs around the chair to stand in front of Tony. “Would you like more beer?”  
Tony grunts and turns his chair away from Wade. “There is no point, nothing helps. I have been completely dishonored,” he groans in misery.  
“Tony, you? No, never! You need to pull yourself together!” 

Just then, Stan bursts through the tavern’s doors. “Help! Please, I need someone to help me! He has (Y/N), she’s locked in his dungeon!”  
Wade and Tony exchange glances. “Who has (Y/N), Stan?” Wade asks.  
Stan keeps stumbling over his words in panic. “A horrible monster! He’s taken her hostage!”  
Stan hobbles around from person to person, desperate for anyone to listen and take him seriously.  
Tony walks over to Stan, pity in his mind. “Is it truly a monster?”  
“Yes, he’s terrifying!”  
“Does it have fur, scales, long, pointy teeth?”  
Stan violently shakes his head. “No, it’s skin is blue and it has blood red eyes!”  
“Won’t you please help me?” Stan pleads.  
Tony appears to ponder his options. “Alright, we’ll help you out!”  
Two of the tavern’s patrons pick Stan up and throw him out the door.

“Crazy, crazy Stan. Wade… I’ve been thinking,” Tony says, a smile on his face.  
“That’s quite the dangerous pastime-”  
Tony cuts Wade off. “Yes, I know. But (Y/N)’s insane father has my mind reeling. I promised that I would marry (Y/N), and I seem to be coming up with quite the plan.”  
Tony grabs Wade and brings his head close, and whispers, “If I…”  
“Yes?”  
“Then I…”  
“No, would she?” Wade gasps.  
“Yes….. guess!”  
“Oh, I get it now!”  
“You do? Then let’s go, Wade!”  
Tony and Wade waltz around the tavern.

As the tavern erupts in jolly singing, Stan lay in the snow covered square.  
“Why won’t anyone help me?” He asks to the empty night.


End file.
